Rindou
by Pandacchi
Summary: Yosuke sudah muak. Muak dengan segala ejekan untuknya, muak dengan semua orang yang mengambil keuntungan darinya sebagai anak Junes. "Nah, mungkin ia tengah memimpikan Saki-senpai." "Arti dari Rindou… Mencintai dirimu yang sedang bersedih."


**Warning:** OC, OOC, drabble. Don't like it? I dare you to click 'back' button.

**Words:** 643

**Summary:** Yosuke sudah muak. Muak dengan segala ejekan untuknya, muak dengan semua orang yang mengambil keuntungan darinya sebagai anak Junes. "Nah, mungkin ia tengah memimpikan Saki-senpai." "Arti dari Rindou… Mencintai dirimu yang sedang bersedih."

**

* * *

-**

**Persona 4 © 2008, ATLUS**

**Rindou © 2009, Yamashita Kumiko **

**Request from yarra: Sekuel of Mayonaka Channel! chapter 2**

**-**

Bergelut dengan kelelahan_dan juga pertengkaran yang seakan tak ada habisnya ini, membuat Yosuke semakin tak b?etah berada di studio. Dengan sekali ayunan tangan sang sutradara yang menandakan bahwa acara telah usai, ia segera melangkah cepat ke arah pintu darurat, meninggalkan Chie yang masih bergumul dengan para staff yang mencegahnya untuk meninju Yosuke.

Yosuke sudah muak. Muak dengan segala ejekan untuknya, muak dengan semua orang yang mengambil keuntungan darinya sebagai anak dari manager Junes. Bahkan, Saki-senpai yang sangat ia kagumi_dan ia anggap sebagai kakak juga memperlakukannya sama seperti yang lain. Kakinya melangkah cepat, hendak membawanya menuju tempat yang ketenangannya tak dapat diragukan lagi, Samegawa _River_.

Sesampainya di sungai Samegawa, ia segera merebahkan diri di atas hamparan rerumputan yang melambai-lambai, tertiup sepoinya angin. Kaki tersilang, kedua tangan dipergunakan sebagai alas di bawah kepala sebagai pengganti bantal. Saat ia menatap birunya langit, retinanya menangkap bayangan gumpalan awan_mirip seperti wajah Saki-senpai yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Itu… Saki-senpai…" Senyuman tertahan perlahan terukir di wajah damainya, sesaat sebelum kedua mata itu terpejam. Tanpa suara yang berarti, seorang wanita yang sejak tadi mengikuti tiap langkah Yosuke, mulai mendekat. Rasa perih yang ada di hatinya, ditutupi oleh senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya saat melihat wajah bahagia Yosuke.

"Nah, mungkin ia tengah memimpikan Saki-senpai." Wanita tadi bergumam kecil, lalu meletakkan sesuatu di sisi tubuh Yosuke.

xxx

Tak lama setelah matahari tergantikan oleh rembulan, Yosuke terbangun. Ia menggosok kedua matanya perlahan, baru menyadari bahwa waktu berlalu dengan cepat saat ia memejamkan mata. Para kelelawar sudah mulai berkeliaran, berburu mangsa untuk memuaskan rasa lapar dan letih selama penungguan atas terbenamnya matahari. Yosuke mengangkat tangan kanannya ketika menyadari kalau di bawah telapak tangannya terdapat sesuatu.

"Ah. Siapa yang meletakkan ini?" Tangan Yosuke meraih benda itu, wajahnya bersemu merah saat menyadari apa yang ada di tangannya. "… Rindou." Bunga dengan aura sejuk itu masih hangat, dapat dipastikan seseorang yang meletakkannya tak jauh dari tempat ini. Mata Yosuke menelusuri sekeliling, tak ada siapapun di sekitarnya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mencari siapapun untuk ditanyai.

Kanji terlihat tengah berjalan sendirian di _riverbed_, tak ada cela yang biasanya diungkapkan oleh para polisi atas caranya berpakaian. Mungkin berpacaran dengan seorang Risette telah membuatnya menjadi lelaki yang berbeda? Garisan datar yang biasanya selalu menghiasi wajahnya kini melengkung, terlihat begitu bahagia dengan hidup. Yosuke hanya mampu menatap dengan pandangan iri, tak pernah senyuman lepas seperti itu mendominasi wajahnya.

"Hei, Kanji." Yosuke melambaikan tangan kanannya, bunga Rindou itu masih tercekal erat, seolah tak ingin dilepaskannya.

"Ah, Yosuke-senpai. Ada apa?" Kanji menghentikan langkahnya dan berlari kecil ke arah Yosuke, menatapnya heran sebelum akhirnya berhenti.

Lama Yosuke tercekat sebelum akhirnya bertanya, "Uhm, apa kau lihat seseorang yang baru saja meninggalkan _riverbank_?" Kanji mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir memang bukan keahliannya.

"Itu… kayaknya banyak, deh. Tapi aku nggak kenal semua, hehe…" Kanji menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal seraya melebarkan senyumnya. Yosuke mengangguk, lalu ia melangkah menjauh lagi dari Kanji. Kanji yang bingung hanya mampu melanjutkan perjalanan menuju toko tofu Marukyu.

'Dia pasti seseorang yang kukenal. Tak mungkin orang yang tak mengenalku bisa memberikan bunga dengan bahasa seperti ini…' Yosuke terus berpikir, sesekali kakinya menendangi bebatuan yang terserak di jalanan.

"Arti dari Rindou_" Yosuke menghela nafas berat, seakan ingin membuang jauh semua bebannya. "_Mencintai dirimu yang sedang bersedih." Namun, ia tersenyum juga seraya menggenggam erat Rindou itu, tak menyangka bahwa masih ada seseorang yang begitu memperhatikannya. Rasa penuh semangat kembali menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya, kembali mencoba untuk menjadi Yosuke yang penuh semangat seperti dahulu.

Mata cokelat mengintip dari balik batangan pohon besar, senyum pertanda kepuasan terlihat menghiasi bibirnya. "Baguslah, kelihatannya ia menyukai bunga itu." Lalu ia mengibaskan rambut _brunette_-nya seolah tak sadar kalau rambutnya bahkan tak melebihi leher jenjangnya. Langkahnya menuju rumah semakin dipercepat, tak ingin membuang waktu untuk segera menyaksikan acara kung-fu favoritnya.

**-**

**OWARI. FIN. TAMAT.**

**-**

**

* * *

OMAKE**

Kanji terlihat tengah berjalan sendirian di _riverbed_, tak ada cela yang biasanya diungkapkan oleh para polisi atas caranya berpakaian. Garisan datar yang biasanya selalu menghiasi wajahnya kini melengkung, terlihat begitu bahagia dengan hidup. Yosuke hanya mampu menatap dengan pandangan iri, tak pernah ia mempunyai BONEKA BARBIE seperti yang dibawa Kanji sekarang.

* * *

**Kesan pertama pas saya baca ulang: GOMBAL BANGET. –didepak Chie-  
Udah gitu nggak ada humornya, akhirnya saya bikin di omake T.T**

**Gimana, yarra-chan? :D  
Maaf yah, lagi nggak ada ide buat humor. LOLZ**

**Reviews are always appreciated! x)**


End file.
